The Cousin at the Party
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU "Who Did It To Trina"! After taking a few days away from his problems in Seattle, Freddie finds himself embarking on a crazy night and he will discover that there is more authoritarian than his ex blonde girlfriend.


**A/N: This time, I write this story because a character will be an OC and the cousin of one of our favorite characters, Jade West. I write another story parallel to this one, from a different universe but with the same subject on the cousin. Have fun!**

 **...**

"You have to come to this party, Alyssa Vaughn always makes great parties" André Harris told him, so he went there.

It's not really his type of party, except that the drinks were free and plentiful. Freddie Benson is not really used to these parties where alcohol was present, Carly's parties are mostly based on jokes and Wahoo Punch, it's not bad but he would have preferred something more. He had come on a three-day extended weekend to see a play by his friend Tori Vega, who had invited him on this occasion. And now, André had suggested going to this party where he had come with his girlfriend Keeko.

Shortly after his arrival, iCarly's technical producer was seeing a girl he would have sworn he had seen before. She is thin and slightly taller than him with dirty blond hair going up to half the back. She is wearing a black skirt with a dark purple blouse and she was really telling him something. He approached her when she went to the food table.

"Hi, are you having fun at the party?" he asks her by taking an hors d'oeuvre.  
"Yes" the blonde goth simply says looking up and down.  
"I'm Freddie Benson" he adds, handing his hand.  
"Katelyn West" she answers, shaking hands with a smile, then adding "then what brings you here?"  
"I call him Andre, as everyone else does. They's called Andre too" Freddie said jokingly.

She laughs as she recovers her hand from his.

"You're a little strange, and a bit funny" Katelyn smiled at him, drinking a sip of her drink.  
"Is it good?" Freddie asks, as it was where the girls prefer to go.  
"Yes" the blonde nods.

That's how it started!

* * *

 **Later in the night,**

They spoke for an hour or more, drinks make the time hard to keep. Katelyn worked with Alyssa in a photography studio. Katelyn West is a newly-celebrated photographer (Freddie knew he recognized her) and Alyssa Vaughn is the receptionist. After a few drinks and much of the conversation about music, Katelyn told her that the main reason she came was that she hoped to be able to hook up with Alyssa.

"Oh" Freddie replied, a little disappointed.

He had hoped that something more would happen with Katelyn, he wanted to forget his recent break with Sam.

"I offered her to take some pictures while the activity was slow, I thought I could make her take some sexy poses, then convince her to remove clothes. She was not in the mood, But I thought she was flirting when she said she was going to think about it" Katelyn declares by exhaling a smoke from her cigarette "since my boyfriend and I broke up, I tried to hook up with a girl. How guys do?"  
"Oh, I just got out of a break myself so I do not know too much" Freddie said scratching the back of his head "you just have to be yourself and hopefully this is what she wants."  
"Nice" the blonde goth said "good line."  
"Does it works?" he asks.  
"Only if it's true" she smiles "it's not as bad as I have not had sex since the break. Keep your word as true and let's see what happens."

He thinks to blush at her words, it's always good to hear a girl say something positive about you.

"I'll tell you what's true" he says "I have good music for you, do you think Alyssa can let us use her laptop?  
"I'm sure she'll be cool. Let's ask her."

They wandered around the party in search of Alyssa, Freddie asked her if she was not affiliated with Jade West and Katelyn replied that Jade is her young cousin. After a few minutes of searching, none of the people they had asked had seen her. Katelyn suggested checking the first floor. At the top of the stairs had a crowd of people filling the entire corridor. They all looked in a room. Katelyn took his hand and led him through. As they crowded into the mass of people, Katelyn stopped.

"Alyssa!" Katelyn murmured exclamation, also fixing the inside of the room.

Freddie looks inside and he is surprised to see what's inside: on all fours on the bed was a voluptuous brunette with bare breasts sucking a guy's cock standing next to the bed. The brunette sucked this guy like a porn star, swinging her head up and down while massaging his balls. The guy slides his hands down her hips, pulling her black pants tightly towards her ass and along her legs. After licking his fingers, the guy leans and begins to fuck her with his fingers.

The brunette lets out a little groan, but continued to suck him. Katelyn shook Freddie's hand tighter as she looked at them. The only male member of iCarly had never seen people having sex in front of him ... except on a porn, but never right in front of him. It was exhilarating!

Soon, another guy broke the ranks of the crowd. He pulled out his pants as he walked into the room and took a position opposite Alyssa. Without losing a moment, Alyssa grabbed his cock and began to caress it while she sucked the first guy. When Alyssa started sucking the second guy's cock, the first guy moves behind her and pushed her cock into her pussy. The two guys fuck her holes while Alyssa moans and arches sucking.

All of a sudden, Katelyn pulls his head to her mouth.

"They look at them" the blond goth whispers in her ear.  
"Yes ..." Freddie stammered.  
"All these people watch **THEM** " she continued to whisper.

Freddie feels Katelyn's hand on his stomach. She rubbed on him in small circles until she slid her hand under his shirt. He looks around the crowd, all the people in the lobby watched Alyssa fucked by the two guys. Katelyn squeezed him and slid her hand down into his pants, inside his underwear. She passed her fingers up and down by his pubic hair, sometimes touching the base of his sex between her fingers.

Sometimes she goes deep enough to lightly brush the base of his balls but she never touched enough his cock to become hard. This teasing made him crazy, he put his hand on her back and began to slide down on her ass. Katelyn pulled his hand out of her skirt and started walking away, and as Freddie thought he had made a mistake, she grabbed his hand and pulled it with her, while listening to the thigh sounds slapped against the buttocks and groans of Alyssa, her mouth filled with a cock.

Katelyn leads him out of the crowd into the hallway and into the bathroom. She closed the door by pushing him against the door, holding him between her and the door. She leans on his body in hers as she slid the bolt of the door lock with a click, locking the door.

For a brief moment, the blonde goth looks him in the eyes with a slight, almost mischievous smile. Then, all of a sudden, she kissed him on the mouth with an intensity that took him completely by surprise, much more fierce than that of Sam during the " _lock-in_ ". Caught in the moment, Freddie puts his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him, but she pushed his arms away and pushed them against the door. She starts nibbling his ear and kissing his neck, her hot breath against his skin.

"What happened to hooking up with a girl?" he murmured to her.  
"No one has fucked me for more than six months" Katelyn says between two kisses, she passes her hands slowly to his chest "maybe being excited made me so desperate."

She now rubs his cock through his pants.

"Most men love a woman coming over them like that" Katelyn said by unbuttoning his pants and pulling his underwear down.

She dropped slowly on her knees.

"Most women do not do it" Katelyn takes his whole cock in her mouth, without the help of her hands.

Freddie gasped, her mouth was amazing! As she slid to the base, he was instantly hard. The blonde looked up into his eyes again with that same malicious smile as she stroked him, now as hard as the stone before bringing him back into her glorious mouth. She gives him a fantastic blowjob, without feeling her teeth unlike his ex blonde girlfriend who almost always used to bite. Katelyn also licks his balls while caressing his manhood.

"Do not cum!" Katelyn says as an order, during a break to masturbate him a little more.  
"So you better stop" Freddie answers, a little out of breath.

Katelyn stood up and kissed him again. He wanted to touch her so he tried to put his hands on her breasts. She grabbed his wrists before he could touch her, then she guided him through the bathroom and still holding his wrists. Katelyn uses him as a puppet, she slips his hands under her skirt. Freddie slips his fingers into the waistband and pushes it, making it easier to slide her panties on her thighs and legs. She then lifted her leg, wrapping it behind his ass and grinding his waist against hers until she had worked his cock between her vaginal lips. She slid her slit along the length of his big dick.

She fucks him and she loves it. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is short. She let out a long moan and her movements became hard and suddenly, he knew she had an orgasm. He is so excited that he could not take more. When she pulls her hips back, he bowed and pushes his cock deep into her pussy in a swift motion. Katelyn grabbed his hips and pinned him against her.

"Not moving!" Katelyn said in a whisper.

She held him tight for what seemed like an eternity. Then he felt it. She squeezed his cock with her vagina. At first it was once every ten seconds or so and then she began to grind her hips against him, hugging him with every thrust. The feeling was incredible.

"I'll cum" he whispered in her ear.  
"No" the blond goth said, pushing him out of her "I want to look at you, I want to see how far you can cum!"  
"You want to kill me?" Freddie asked her.  
"No, I want to look" she replied.

Freddie takes his cock in his hand and masturbates himself as a fury.

"I enjoy faster if you caress my balls" the technical producer of iCarly told her.  
"It's okay, it does not bother me if it takes a bit of time. I love watching!" Katelyn said.

He felt a bit conscious of masturbating in front of her, but he was so excited that soon he felt the orgasm coming. He pulls his load and splashes against the glass shower door. It took him a moment to catch his breath. By the time he did, Katelyn was fully dressed again and was about to open the bathroom door.

"Waits!" Freddie shouted as he pulled his pants.

Once they were ok, she opened the door and started walking out.

"May I call you?" Freddie said after her.

She stopped for a moment and turned. She still had that mischievous smile.

"Of course" Katelyn said, closing her eyes to him.

She turned and walked away. He ran out of the bathroom but she had already disappeared into the crowd. As he looks around, since they are not the only ones influenced by Alyssa's fuck. The party turned into a full orgy! The half-naked and naked people enjoyed each other in all parts of the house.

Maybe Freddie could still find Katelyn, or maybe he could hook up with someone else. Two different girls in one night?

 _Things are fine, Freddie!_ , he thought as he went for a drink.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Katelyn West as Cara Delevingne**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Alyssa Vaughn as Desiree Anderson**


End file.
